


Working On Normal

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [64]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Magic, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter stretched and sighed, wincing and shaking his hands out when the skin felt tight as he flexed them. “Thank God,” he mumbled as he checked the fresh skin under the bandages. He could still see how the tendons flexed very clearly but they were covered, he didn't risk it, instead covering them in some gauze to hopefully minimize any tearing that might happen if he pulled the skin too tight before he getting dressed for the meeting, “Bruce, hey, my hands are looking like they're healed, but the scar tissue is really thin and tender. Recommendations?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Character(s)
Series: The Devil's in the details [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 50





	Working On Normal

Peter stretched and sighed, wincing and shaking his hands out when the skin felt tight as he flexed them. “Thank God,” he mumbled as he checked the fresh skin under the bandages. He could still see how the tendons flexed very clearly but they were covered, he didn't risk it, instead covering them in some gauze to hopefully minimize any tearing that might happen if he pulled the skin too tight before he getting dressed for the meeting, “Bruce, hey, my hands are looking like they're healed, but the scar tissue is really thin and tender. Recommendations?”

Bruce chuckled, “The cream I gave you, and flex but don't over tension it. Just to make sure it doesn't turn rigid on you. I do want to see you back here at some point to make sure it's not going to slough off from being bumped, we need to make sure it's properly healed and not just a... glove of scar tissue.”

“Yeah, alright, I'll... make sure to keep up with that. Should I keep it wrapped? I don't usually deal with scar tissue for that long. Even the one on my stomach healed, it just didn't take as long to heal up completely.”

“Just keep the cream on it, wrapping can help you to keep it moist but will probably bug you too given how long you've had to wear the wrap.”

Peter nodded, “Not wrong,” he glared when he felt the uncomfortable pulling at his pinky when he grabbed his cream, “Tips to keep mobility up after scarring?”

“Just keep flexing it, it'll loosen up, just don't over do it, Peter otherwise you'll end up right back where you started.”

“Mhm, thanks Bruce,” Peter smiled as the call disconnected while he made sure to medicate his hands while he flexed them and got most of the tension out of them as he wrapped them up. He grumbled, weight was still an issue and made the skin pull but he shouldered his bag and headed for the meeting.

“Murdock,” Peter shook his head as he held up a hand toward the calls before settling in.

“Welcome back,” Blaze nudged him before tapping his wrist to look over his wrapping, “Good work. It doing better?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, a lot better, but now I'm dealing with scarring so I've just gotta remember not to over work them but still keep them active.”

“Everything else been doing well?”

Peter shrugged, “I've not even attempted spells still. Just, kinda worried. That amount of damage, it could just... burn all the fresh tissue out from the channeling of it.”

“How about the anxiety?”

Peter blinked, “Not gonna lie, I've had some issues. Mainly it's just, pain response though. I mean, when this happened I didn't even... feel it, not the way you do when you get hurt I mean. It just, I felt it like a pulling and then. Then after everything, it fucking hurt to move.”

“What's the real story of that? Now that we're in a safe space?”

Peter laughed and blinked up when he noticed everyone watching him, “You guys know how I said, that you don't want to know how to find the light switch?” He gave a wince of a smile as he unwrapped one of his hands, “This is what happens when the bulb blows. So, don't get into things you're not ready for. And, definitely don't disregard warnings. They're there for a reason.”

Blaze took his wrist the moment he lowered his hand, helping him rewrap it when he felt it shaking. “Guess there's a good enough argument for not pushing yourself, given the time of year.”

Peter snorted, “You had to remind me that Finals were coming up... Damnit Blaze!”

“Least you got an extension going on, don't you?”

Peter shook his head, “I'm gonna get slapped at some point claiming I'm cheating. So, I've pretty much wrote this semester off but eh, I've been known to be thick headed and never giving up the fight.” He chuckled, “Murdocks always get back up.”

“Oh yeah, by the way, since the year is about to be up soon. We need to discuss fliers. We were lucky this semester, got a lot of word of mouth with the new students. Got a lot of new members and did a lot of help with progression in the school. But good God my voice was sore by the end of that,” Preston called, “So, any graphic design or art students wanna help a coalition out?” Peter was smiling as he clapped, “Oh, and are we putting together another show for during break?”

“Too cold,” someone called, “No one really wants to deal with an outside venue when it's cold, especially our cold blooded friends.”

“Hear hear,” Peter called, “Maybe we can do something smaller than a full scale show. During the first week. Think more street performance than full on theatrical production. The campus doesn't, and can't have any rules about no ability use on the grounds. But I would recommend any...flashier performers doing their work outside since most of you known don't have issues with the cold.”

“Yeah,” the room laughed when someone tossed out a bottle of water to make it snow inside while another swung a small string of heat, evaporating it instantly.

“Easy, guys, we can't set off any of the smoke alarms, reel it in.”

“Sorry, dad,” Peter rolled his eyes but chuckled at the taunt.

“Oh, did you hear, Professor is working on a program to be included at the school. It's, mainly centered around Mutants but it's for anyone really during heavy stress times. It's for those willing to help out during midterms and Finals. I'm thinking about helping out. Though he's a little against actual students helping with it, due to how it can cause us to be even more stressed, but he did clear me to TA his psych courses next year,” Preston was smiling and even bouncing.

Peter was smiling, “Ya sure you wanna go into Business? I mean, you got all the earmarks of a good Psych major.”

Preston chuckled and shook his head, “Nah, I... dad's getting up in years and, not a lot of my family really wants to be involved with the vineyard so, I decided to take it over once I graduate. Wanna know the right and wrong of keeping our head above water, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled, “Just, don't paddle yourself out into a sea you want nothing to do with...” Preston just shrugged as he started taking ideas down for their coalition fliers.


End file.
